Harvest Moon Generation 2
by wolfdog71
Summary: I have seen other people do this and it got me interested! If I'm stealing anything I'm sorry! Please read! Rated T just in case. Jill's twin daughters move into the valley. Soon after though, the famous thief Phantom Skye appears. What's going on here?
1. Intro!

**Hi! I had writer's block with my first story so I decided to make a new one.**

**Don't worry the other one is still going to be continued! :D**

**Here's the main story line: This is a brand new generation of Harvest Moon. The main characters are Jill's twin daughters. The rest you'll have to read! :D**

**I've been thinking about this for a long time so this isn't random or sudden. If you hate it, sorry but I can't give you back the time you wasted hating. T_T**

**By the way, there's a difference between helpful criticism and being a jerk. Got it? Good! ^^**

**Well enjoy everyone! See you at the bottom of this page! I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Name: Violet (A/N I stink at last names okay?)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: Light brown/Dirty blonde**

**Eye color: Purple**

**Likes: Curry, adventure, animals, sports, ice cream, fishing and mining, apples, spicy food.**

**Hates: Boredom, books, rainy days, mornings, sexism, dresses, people who are mean to her sister.**

**Personality: A tomboy who acts and talks without thinking first. A little rude sometimes. Has a very good heart on the inside though. She's very close to her sister and is rather protective of her. She dreams of leaving the valley to travel around the world. Has a pet dog.**

**(She looks a little like carter's daughter in the game.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Rose**

**Age: 15 and twelve minutes**

**Hair color: Light brown/ dirty blonde**

**Eye color: Green**

**Likes: Writing, reading, sewing, cooking, sweets, gardening, strawberries, sunny days.**

**Hates: Violence, sour food, storms, sad moments, yelling, hatred, lying, getting dirty.**

**Personality: The polar opposite of her sister. Very timid and fragile. She is very smart and thoughtful. Has a very close bond to her sister and always helps her out of trouble. She loves the church and library.****Her dream is to speak up and help all the people she can. Has a pet cat.**

**(She looks like her sister but she leaves her hair down and wears a dress.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Other characters**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hugh**

**Age: 16**

**One of the actual Harvest moon teens.**

**May be a potential love interest for Violet or Kate.**

**Loves sports and wants to be like his dad.**

**(In the following games-Ds/Ds cute/ AWL/ ANWL)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kate**

**Age: 16**

**One of the actual Harvest Moon teens.**

**A little bratty and self-centered at first but is kinder when you get to know her.**

**She dreams of becoming a writer one day.**

**Her role model is Lumina and possibly Mary. **

**She is Rose's friend.**

**(In the following games-Ds/Ds cute/AWL/ANWL)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chris (A/N not too good with names either.)**

**Age 15**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Son of Rock and Lumina. He seems to be more like his mother in personality. Violet's possible love interest. His crush on her is rather visible through the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ben**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Son of Marlin and Celia. Rose's possible love interest. Very outgoing but has trouble being himself around girls. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**David**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: dark purple**

**Son of Carter and Flora. Rose's possible love interest. Loves gems and artifacts like his father. He's a terrible cook like his mother though.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kimmy**

**Age: 13**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: light purple**

**David's little sister. Loves playing pranks on him. She loves to collect shiny things.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Crystal**

**age: 15**

**Hair color: red**

**Eye color: blue**

**Nami and Gustafa's daughter. Plays the guitar and is pretty mellow like her dad. Violet's friend.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sally**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: Brownish/blonde**

**Eye color: brown**

**Muffy and Griffin's daughter. Works at the bar and loves to gossip and flirt.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's pretty much it for now! If you would like to add another character to the story tell me! If I find it interesting then I'll add him/her!**

**Ideas are always welcome by the way! I know it's a little boring to have most of them the same age but I just don't like age differences okay?**

**Well that's it for the introduction so bye! :D**


	2. Hurt heads and high spirits

**Hi everyone! Hope you like the story!**

**On my first review it who the father was.**

**Well I was hoping you guys would ask! That will be revealed later in the story! :D **

**Every now and then I'll drop hints on who the father is. Remember, It could be anyone from Mineral Town or somewhere else! (And if you already know please don't ruin it for the people who are still trying to figure it out.) **

**I don't own Harvest Moon in any way possible! Enjoy! :D This chapter is mainly in Chris's POV for good reason. Read and find out why! ^^ (No insults or flames please.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was another quiet afternoon in the valley.

Just the way Chris liked it.

He was walking towards the bar as he always did.

Not for the alcohol of course. Sally made juice for him and his friends.

This was the only place he could get some peace from his dad, Rock.

Every morning his dad would drag him outside with him to the beach.

He was getting sick of the 'male bonding.'

Chris was about to open the door until-

BAM!

The door flew open on it's own!

And the last thing Chris thought was '_What the heck!?'_

**One hour later~**

"Is he okay?"

"How should I know? He was breathing when we found him so I'm guessing yes!"

"But what if.."

"C'mon Rose, he just got a slam on the head that's all."

Was Chris dreaming or was he really hearing voices?

He opened his eyes slowly to see two girls staring at him.

The one with the purple eyes was the one putting a wet cloth on his head.

"Oh, you're awake! Good, we thought we killed someone!"

She began to laugh a little out of nervousness.

The other girl with green eyes just stood there and said nothing.

_What's going on here? Who are these girls? Where am I anyway?_

The girl with green eyes walked over to him and looked down at her feet.

"Um._.._sorry."

Before Chris could respond the other girl jumped in-

"Yeah, sorry! I opened the bar door the same time you were going in. We didn't know where you lived so we took care of you here! I'm Violet and that's my twin sister, Rose. We're the old farmer's daughters."

_Old farmer's daughter's? So he was in their farmhouse? But he knew he hadn't seen them before!_

_"_Really? Sorry, but I haven't seen either of you before."

Rose finally stepped in to say something.

_"_We used to live in a village called Flower Bud. But we moved here..."

Violet' smile disappeared.

"Yeah, we lived with our Aunt Tina for a while when we were very young but we got a letter saying we inherited this farm. It's run-down but the guy who lives next door says he'll help us out."

Violet paused for a moment then smiled again.

"But never mind that! Rose and I will have the best ranch around if we do our best!"

_This girl sure is enthusiastic..._

Chris was still getting used to the situation until Violet widened her eyes and smacked her head.

"Sorry! What kind of a person gives her life story to a guy she doesn't even know the name of? You know mine and Rose's, what's yours?"

Chris smiled and took the cloth off and got off the bed.

"My name's Chris. It's nice to meet you both."

_What else should I say? I can't just open the door and yell "see ya later!"_

"Um..I should go back to the mansion before my parents have a cow.

_Actually, it would be my mom having the cow..._

Violet's purple ayes widened even larger. (If possible)

"Wait, you live in that mansion Rose and I saw? It's huge!"

_Oh, great. I had to say mansion! She'll probably think I'm some pompous rich boy or something! It's happened before!_

"That's so.."

_And let the ridicule begin.._

"Cool! You're pretty cool, you know that?"

Chris staggered a little in shock.

Rose put her hand on her head like she was saying-"_She overdid it again."_

Violet's face reddened a little out of embarrassment.

"Er..sorry I bursted out like that! I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?"

_She thinks I'm...cool? _

A few quick moments passed until Chris pulled it together.

"Um...no, not at all! Thanks for saying that! I usually get made fun of because of it!"

Chris laughed a little bit to reassure a now tense Violet.

Violet giggled and grinned widely.

_Hey..she's kind of cute when she giggles..._

Chris froze up a little after thinking that.

_Wait a second! Why did I think that!? Did I my head get hit that hard!? I just met her and I'm sounding like a total pervert! I must be spending too much time with Dad!_

"Well, I'm waiting!"

Chris broke free from his thoughts and noticed Violet and Rose near the door.

"Huh?"

Violet gave him the beckoning sign with her arm and smiled.

"We'll go to your house with you! I wanna meet your family! It'll be fun!"

Chris know she'll regret meeting his dad, but the look in her eyes just broke him immediately.

"Okay, you can come with me. But I have to warn you about-"

"Great! I'll race you!"

And before he could say anything else she dashed out the door.

"my dad."

Rose came up to him and look down.

"Please excuse my sister...she can't help it sometimes. She's actually really nice."

And before Chris could give a thank you Rose ran out the door too!

_These girls...are something else. _

After that Chris began to run out the door before something bad happened.

He kept running until he saw Violet on the ground!

Chris began to panic as he was running towards her.

"Violet! Are you okay?"

Violet had her head down a little and her breathing was uneven.

_Oh Harvest Goddess, was she hurt!?_

"Violet, say something! Violet!"

Violet raised her head and did something unexpected.

She began to laugh.

_What? Just a second ago she was gasping for air!_

"Hahaha! That was fun! Did I make you worry about me? Sorry! I tripped on my shoelaces and got the wind knocked out of me! I'm fine! Haha!"

Violet then jumped up and pointed at the mansion.

"By the way, the point of a race is trying to out-run me. On you're mark..get set..GO!"

And before poor Chris could really react to that Violet was already running.

_She just fell down and laughed about it. She's definitely not what people consider average._

Before long Rose caught up trying to catch her breath.

"Did..I..miss anything?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's chapter one! Please review! Before you ask why Jill isn't around well you'll find out next chapter...maybe. (Depends on how lazy I am.) What will Rock do when he sees that Chris made some new friends? Stay tuned to find out! (I've always wanted to type that :D) P.S. I completely forgot the name of Hugh's dad is Chris. Let's just pretend he's running a story-long marathon, okay? :D **


	3. Friends and family

**Enjoy everyone! :D**

**I don't own anything related to Harvest Moon...at all. (Seriously, if I owned Harvest Moon would I be here right now? On a computer typing fanfictions?)**

**By the way, I meant Hugh's mom having the name Chris. But I'm still keeping the marathon thing for his dad though because Wally creeps me out. He really does.**

**But whatever! Enjoy :D This chapter is mostly concerned about Violet. Rose will be next! ^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Violet kept running up the stairs to the mansion.

Chris was hardly getting near her and Rose was barely keeping up with either of them.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Violet yelled out cheerfully as she stopped next to the open gates.

Violet turned around to see the huge building.

_Wow..this place is three times bigger up close!_

A few minutes passed until Chris finally got near the gates too.

"You're..(huff)...fast" Chris panted out while catching his breath.

Violet reddened a little at the compliment.

"Hehe, What? that's nothing! I usually kick it on high speed when I'm in trouble!"

Violet then started looking around frantically.

"Wait, where's Rose!? She isn't this slow!"

Chris also looked around.

"Huh? I don't see her either. She should be here soon though."

Violet stomped her foot out of annoyance.

"Yeah? But what if something happened to her? I can't wait around just thinking she'll come soon. I need answers!"

Violet leaned a little closer to the stairs.

"I'll be right back."

Chris was no longer breathing heavily as he grabbed Violet's hood.

"Violet! What if you leave the same time she comes? Are you sure you can't wait for a minute or two?"

Violet took Chris's hand away from her jacket hood.

"Hell no! This is my sister!"

And after that Violet took off without another word.

Chris sighed and sat down on the ground.

"This should take about five minutes before something happens."

**Meanwhile~**

Violet was running down the stairs almost tripping twice.

"Rose! Where are you?"

Violet kept running down the stairs until she passed a flash of green.

She then spun around on her sneakers to see Rose.

"Rose, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to meet Chris's parents."

Rose had a frightened expression on her face and looked away.

"...?.."

_Why is she just standing there in front of the stairs? _

It took around five minutes total for Violet to figure it out.

"Oh! You're afraid of the stairs, aren't you?"

Rose gave a slight nod.

"But why? Stairs are a lot of fun when you run up them!"

Rose then turned her head and looked at Violet's scratches from the fall earlier.

She then walked up to her sister and whispered in Violet's ear.

"When you fell I was scared. I heard people died falling on stairs. So I didn't know what to do. I'm not brave like you, Violet."

Violet knew Rose was scared of a lot of things but this was new.

"What are you talking about? I do stuff out of lack of common sense sometimes! Bravery means nothing! The fall wasn't even that bad! Now let's go up those stairs!" Violet shouted while pointing to the stairs.

Rose backed away a little but her escape failed as Violet grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Do I have to?"

Violet looked at her sister and smiled.

"Of course! But it's okay if there's someone with you! When have I ever been wrong?"

Rose thought for a moment.

"Don't answer that question please."

Violet then gave Rose's arm a tug.

"Let's go! Chris is waiting!"

**Meanwhile, back at the gates~**

Chris was snoring lightly as he was leaning against the gate sitting down.

It's been forty-five minutes since Violet left and it was 9:00 p.m.

The two sisters were walking up the last five steps of the stairs.

"Okay Rose, you're doing great! Just a few mo-"

Violet then looked ahead to see the sleeping boy.

"Chris! You're napping!?"

Violet then let go of Rose's hand and ran up to Chris as Rose was walking up the last step.

She took a twig out of her rucksack and started poking Chris with it. **(Twig in her rucksack? This story seems to write itself.)**

"Wake up!"

Chris lazily opened his eyes and look up at Violet.

"Oh, you're back with Rose. Sorry, you took a while and I guess I fell asleep."

Chris got up from the ground and yawned.

"Fell asleep? You were out like a light!"

Chris gave a nervous laugh and turned around to face the mansion.

"Well, ladies first I guess."

Violet took Rose's hand again and started walking.

"Let's go!"

The three teenagers then entered the mansion to a woman with a rejoiced look on her face.

"Chris! You're home! I was starting to believe you wouldn't come back!"

The woman then gave Chris a tight squeeze.

_She doesn't even seem to notice us. Maybe she's too busy tyring to kill Chris._

Chris's face was getting red from either lack of oxygen or embarrassment.

"Mom..suffocating..."

The lady instantly pulled away while Chris was gasping for air.

"Sorry honey. I better go tell Rock your home!"

Then the lady just passed by the two girls and went up the stairs.

"That was weird to watch." Violet spat out under her breath.

Chris turned to Violet and smiled.

"Yeah, she's like that sometimes. But she's my mom so I love her anyway."

Violet frowned for a moment and looked down.

"Um..yeah, that's awesome.."

Chris noticed the sad tone in her voice.

"Violet, did I say something? You're upset all of a sudden."

Violet then snapped out of it and smiled again.

"What? ME? No way! Hehe, Don't be silly!"

Chris was still doubting she was okay.

"Well if your sure.."

Just then an old woman and man walked up to the teens.

"Chris you're home! And who are these girls your with?"

Before Chris could answer Violet held out her hand.

"Hi! My name's Violet and the other girl is my sister, Rose. We're the new farmers here!"

The old woman laughed and shook Violet's hand.

"I'm Chris's great-grandmother, Romana. And that's Sebastian our butler."

Romana then turned towards Rose and smiled.

"I must say, you two would be identical if it wasn't for the eyes."

Rose bent down respectfully and looked at her shoes.

"T-Thank you, madam. We're twins."

Romana had a surprised look on her face.

"Really? But you look a little older to me."

_Yeah, by 15 minutes lady. _

Violet was still standing next to Chris while Romana was talking to Rose.

"So that's you're great-grandma eh? She sure likes Rose."

Chris frowned while he was looking at the two.

"Yeah you're right. My mom used to tell me how great-grandma would pressure her into being a young lady. So I guess Rose would be what she is talking about."

Violet sighed and looked away.

"When is your mom and dad coming anyway? Rose is so freaked out right now I can almost feel it."

Right after Violet said that they heard a door close and the lady from earlier and a man came down the stairs.

"See Rock? Those are the girls I saw with Chris."

_So she did notice us!_

Romana then smiled and stepped away from Rose.

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone now, let's go Sebastian."

The elders went to another room leaving two parents, three teens, and a problem that's probably going to happen within the next ten seconds.

The man walked towards the Violet and Chris and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Rock and I'm Chris's dad. And who are you, lovely lady?"

Violet reddened a little and giggled.

"I'm Violet and the other girl is my sister. We'll be working at the old farm."

Rock then eyed Chris a little.

"So is this you're girlfriend? She's a pretty one I'll tell you that."

Chris's and Violet's faces were completely red now.

"No dad! I just met her! She's not my girlfriend!" Chris yelled loudly.

Rock sighed and laughed.

"Well that's too bad. Well, nice meeting you!"

Rock then went to Rose to introduce himself.

"Wow.." Was the only word Violet could spit out.

A moment passed until the woman came up to them.

"Sorry about earlier!I was just so concerned about Chris I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Chris's mother, Lumina."

Violet grinned and pointed to herself.

"I'm Violet and that'-"

"Yes, that's Rose,your sister. I just got done talking to her."

Violet laughed a little while getting redder again.

"Sorry, I'm so used to saying that to strangers. But you beat me to it I guess."

Lumina laughed and looked at Chris.

"So is this girl you're new friend?"

Chris didn't really know how to respond.

Violet then nodded her head.

"Yep, and the first one I made here too. I feel pretty lucky meeting him!"

Chis looked at the happy girl and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you didn't like it. And sorry if there's any errors in the chapter.**

**I'm still fairly new at this writing thing actually..(sweat drop)**

**Remember, review! :D Bye! :D**


	4. Rose's feelings

**Hey guys! I would have posted this earlier but I had to write my science report!  
And now I'm here doing..more writing? I'm so weird.**

**Anyway, this chapter will be mainly about Rose. I'll introduce all the people I created in the story so we'll also be introducing Ben this time!**

**Now go read it because I'm not spoiling more surprises! Enjoy! :D I don't own Harvest Moon. Sorry if I made any errors!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was around 9:00 a.m. when the girls cleared the huge farmland.

Rose was reading and Violet was looking for her rucksack.

"Rose, did you see my rucksack anytime earlier? I could have sworn it was somewhere near me when we were weeding." Violet asked while looking through one of the boxes.

Rose was still reading but responded to the question by shaking her head.

Violet frowned and kept looking.

"Man, the only tools that weren't in there were my hammer and axe.." Then Violet thought for a moment.

"Wait a sec, my wallet's in there!" Violet yelled loudly.

This made Rose shut her book and get out of her chair.

"Violet, are you positive you didn't leave it somewhere?" Rose asked.

You see the strange thing about Rose is that she would freeze up or stutter when she was around strangers and even good friends.

The only person she talked normally with was the person she trusted the most in the entire world, Violet.

Violet froze for a second and slapped her head.

"Duh! It's probably at the bar! That's the only other place besides Chris's home we were at earlier!"

Violet paused for another three seconds.

"Wait, what about Chris's house? I could have left it there..." Violet said under her breath while heading for the door.

"Rose I'm going to be out for a little while and remember, we still got to get seeds today."

Before Rose could get a word in Violet shut the door and left.

Rose let out a heavy sigh.

_She forgot that we already visited the seed store yesterday..Violet's so forgetful when she loses something._

Rose opened the door and walked to the fields, the other place Violet probably didn't check.

And there it was, a bright brown rucksack lying against a boulder on the far corner to te left.

Rose walked over to the boulder and took it by one of its straps.

The rucksack was slightly dirty due to the soil but was still in good condition.

Rose took the rucksack inside and set it on the floor next to the tool box inside.

"I wonder how long it will take Violet to return?" Rose said quietly to herself.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and headed for the book she was reading.

She grabbed it and sat back down in her chair.

The book was titled _Farming for Beginners_ in big bold letters.

Rose opened the book from her green bookmark and began reading.

_No matter what crop you grow raise it with a lot of caution and care. Start the planting process by taking a hoe, good quality recommended, and till the soil in a 3x3 square. Make sure you leave a spot plain so you can reach all the crops to water and harvest them. Turnips and potatoes are recommended spring crops for beginners. Followed by..._

Rose kept reading her book until the clock struck noon and let out a loud 'BONG'

This brought Rose back to earth as she closed her book and looked at the clock.

_Violet left almost three hours ago._

Rose got out of her chair and walked to the door.

Her pale hand reached for the now cold doorknob.

As Rose opened the door and walked out she felt the warm spring air on her face.

She closed the door behind her and began walking out of the farm are and into the quiet valley village.

_Okay, she probably didn't spend much time at the bar since it's not opened. And it wouldn't take three hours to look inside Chris's mansion. Didn't she say something about the seed shop? I should go there first then._

Rose walked across the small bridge and entered the still unfamiliar area.

The crops in the big field and the slightly less bigger field already had their crops near maturity.

"Wow, it's only the beginning of Spring and they got so much done.." Rose said quietly

Before she could go any further she heard voices in the white greenhouse that was next to the smaller field.

She couldn't make the words out but she knew there were about three people in there.

A minute or two passed until the voices quieted down and the door opened revealing a boy with brown hair and slightly darker brown eyes.

Rose ran away and hid behind the house on the right.

The first thing Rose would always do when she saw a boy _without_ Violet was run and hide. No one knew why, not even her sister. Rose kept it a secret.

Rose turned her head slightly and caught a long glimpse of the boy.

_I didn't see him yesterday..._

The mystery boy was smiling and walking towards the fields, Rose scooted to the right angle to where she could still watch him and not be seen.

His clothes were worn down and his face had dirt on it. He looked like a complete mess overall actually.

The boy looked at one part of the huge field and smiled proudly.

"It took work, but I finally got it right!" He said, smiling proudly.

This made Rose smile too for some reason.

_He doesn't seem bad. Wait, wasn't I here for Violet?_

Rose completely forgot about the reason she came here in the first place.

She quietly got up and waited until the boy went inside the building she was hiding behind.

Rose froze up. _I hope he didn't notice me. Thank the Harvest Goddess if he didn't._

She slipped out of her hiding spot, and all ran towards the path on her left.

_I didn't hear Violet's voice in any of those buildings, she's somewhere else I just know it._

Rose ran until she saw an opened tent. Violet's and another woman's voice coming out of it.

"Violet's here!" Rose said happily while still keeping her composure.

Rose ran even more, despite her now sore feet from running so much, into the tent.

She entered the tent seeing Violet and the other lady look at her.

"Hey, Rose! You look like you ran a mara-" Violet began.

"Violet!" Rose said joyfully, her arms now wrapped around her sister's waist.

"thon..." Violet finished, now in a slight state of shock.

"I was worried..." Rose said shakily.

Violet smiled and hugged her sister tighter.

"Sorry Rose.." Violet said softly. She hated it when Rose was close to crying, especially when she knew it was her fault.

The woman smiled and stayed quiet so she wouldn't interrupt the two sisters.

"I saw the mines and went in one of them. I got lost after falling through a few pitfalls though..." Violet explained.

Violet then pulled her sister away and turned her around to the woman.

She had blonde hair close to the shade of theirs and glasses covering her purple eyes.

"I kept wandering in circles until I met Flora! She helped me out invited me inside. I guess I didn't keep track of time because we talked for hours."

Flora smiled and walked a little closer to Rose.

"Hi! You two do look alike, except for the eyes and hair of course." Flora said, sticking out her hand.

_Why does everyone say that? Sure our eyes and hairstyles give it away but still.. _Violet thought, spacing out a little.

Rose froze a little bit but still took Flora's hand and shook it to be polite.

"It's getting dark, we should leave now. Can we visit Flora?" Violet asked while heading outside.

Flora smiled. "Sure. You can meet my husband and kids later."

Violet nodded her head and left. Rose followed her down the path.

"Violet, why isn't her family with her?" Rose asked quietly.

"I dunno, Flora said they were in another town but she didn't tell me why." Violet said while shrugging her shoulders.

The walk remained quiet until the sisters walked towards the front door.

"Rose..." Violet began.

"Hm?" Rose responded while opening the door.

"Is it time for dinner? Can we have curry tonight? Please?" Violet asked as the sisters walked in and closed the door behind them.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't write sooner. School has gotten about 110% harder since I finished a semester. I'm burned out completely before I even get off the bus! So I'm trying to use my weekends to type everything. If you have any ideas or suggestions then PLEASE review to tell me. Oh, and review to tell me what you think of the story too. I wanted this chapter to describe Rose more because when I read through my previous chapters I noticed that Rose was more quiet than intended. So I wanted to show the bond between the two (Sorry if that sounded cheesy) and Rose's emotions and thought about things. So hoped you liked it! Bye! :D P.S I dropped a few hints in this chapter about the girls father. Just like I said I would. P.S.S. I didn't completely introduce Ben but you didn't expect Rose to jump out and say "Hi There!" Did you?**


	5. The phantom thief strikes again! Part 1

**Hey everyone! Can you believe five chapters have been up already? I know I can't! This will be David's POV but I'm going to introduce a few more characters! So enjoy and review! I don't own Harvest Moon but if I did, the world will be next. MWUAHAHA Oh, and enjoy! P.S. I'm trying first person POV to see which one you guys like better, review and tell me! :D Sorry for any errors or mistakes!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_At the Blue Bar, 5:00 p.m., Sally's shift._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

I grabbed my half empty glass and tipped into my mouth until nothing was left.

"David don't drink so fast! People choke by doing that you know!" Sally yelled as she picked up my glass and put it in the bin she kept her dirty glasses in to wash later.

Sally is one of my best friends but I wish she didn't yell at me so much..I already have a sister for that.

"Sorry but I was thirsty. I had to go to another town and it took four hours on foot." I said while getting out the money I owed for the juice.

"What for? You guys usually go to Mineral Town for errands." Ben said before ordering another drink.

I looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Okay, get closer though and promise me you won't tell anyone else but Crystal and Chris. Got it?" I said quietly.

Ben and Sally nodded and leaned closer to me to hear.

"Okay, We had to go to the police station yesterday-" I whispered quietly.

"But there's a sheriff in Mineral Town." Sally remarked smartly.

"Do you want to know or not?" I retorted annoyingly.

Sally frowned but nodded her head.

"We couldn't go to him because he said that a thief couldn't be caught by one police officer." I said, remembering the annoyed look on my father when he said that.

"W-What do you mean?" Ben asked with worry in his voice.

"Wait, you're saying that..." Sally began.

"Yep. Someone went into the mine a couple of days ago and stole something." I said quietly.

Sally and Ben gasped and I gave them the quiet sign because a couple of other people turned their heads and looked at us.

The two quieted down and I continued after those people paid for their drinks and left. Sally went to collect the money and put it in her pocket as I was talking.

"My parents told me that there was a thief by the name Phantom Skye, but he stopped stealing all of a sudden and left the valley alone. My sister and I think he decided to start stealing again. I even found this in the mine he stole from! Check it out!" I said while fishing out the letter in my pocket.

I unfolded it to reveal neat, cursive handwriting.

_Did you miss me? Well tonight I'm going to pay a visit and maybe take a souvenir or two._

_Phantom Skye_

"At first we thought it was prank mail, boy were we wrong." I explained as I saw my two friends reading the note over and over again.

"This is a little too much to take in..." Ben said as he looked away from the letter.

"He warns his victims ahead of time? That's a pretty weird thing to do if you're a thief." Sally said while pouring a glass of juice for Ben.

Sally was right, it _was_ weird. Speaking of weird, I remember my parents acting pretty strange around Kimmy and me after reading the note themselves. Then again, I would act weird to if I was told I would get robbed.

"What if that creep tries to steal from the Blue bar!?" Sally asked frantically.

"Sally, I'm pretty sure the cops we got will come any day now." I replied, not trying to sound smart.

Sally gave me the 'Im not stupid' look and pointed her finger at me.

"What if they're not? Besides, this guy has probably been stealing for years! I don't think a couple of city cops are going to arrest a professional bare-handed." Sally snapped back.

Ben put the glass he'd been drinking from and looked at us.

"Listen to you two arguing about what MIGHT happen! Can we get off the whole thief subject and talk about something else?" Ben asked with a tang of frustration in his voice.

Sally and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine..." Sally finally said. I nodded in agreement.

Ben smiled and mouthed out a 'thank you' while handing Sally the money for his drinks.

"So..did you guys already meet the new farmers?" Sally asked while putting the money she collected into the bar's cash box.

There were new farmers? Since when? That farm hasn't been touched in years!

"Sorry, my parents said they went to our shop but I guessed I missed them. Maybe I'll see them later." Ben said while getting off the bar stool.

Sally then looked at me.

"Haven't seen them, sorry." I said while getting off the bar stool I was sitting on.

"Honestly, I've met them days ago and you haven't even heard of them? You guys need to get out more..." Sally commented while waving goodbye to us.

We closed the door behind us and I saw Chris walk down the path in front of us.

"Hey Chris! Where were you? You always come to the bar at five!" I yelled while waving.

Chris turned his head and smiled.

"Sorry, but I promised Violet I'd-"

Just then a girl with purple eyes and dirty blond hair came running up to Chris.

"What's the hold up slowpoke? I found a really good spot for us at the beach!" The girl said while grabbing his arm.

_Who was this girl? _Was pretty much the first thing that popped into my head.

"Wait Violet, I want you to meet my friends. The one with brown hair is Ben and the one with black hair is David." Chris said while pointing at us.

The girl named Violet let go of Chris and stuck out her hand.

"Please to meet ya! The name's Violet!" The girl said while shaking both our hands, she had a pretty strong grasp for a girl.

I remembered Sally mentioning new farmers.

"So are you running the farm with your parents or something?" I asked.

"David..." Chris whispered to me with a little bit of either panic or sadness in his voice, maybe a combination of both.

"What?" I whispered back while turning back to Violet who was not smiling anymore.

"Um..no, but I am running it with my sister. We're twins but don't expect her to look like me." Violet says while looking down at her sneakers a little bit.

"D-Did I say something?" I asked while trying to figure out why she acted so down all of a sudden.

Violet held her head up and smiled.

'Sorry, just a little tired that's all! Anyway, do you want to come with us and meet my sister? I asked Chris to go stargazing with us but it'll be fun if you come." Violet said happily.

Ben and I were supposed to be home by 10:00p.m. and my watch said nine so I didn't see why not.

We both nodded and Violet began running down the path.

"Great! I'll go tell Rose!" Violet yelled as she ran down the path.

Chris began to walk away but Ben pulled him back.

"Wait Chris. Before you go we got to tell you something." Ben said.

Chris nodded and waited for the story.

**-----------------five minutes later-------------------**

"Whoa, that's pretty weird! A thief? Are you sure?" Chris asked with a little bit of doubt.

"Yep." I replied while showing him the letter.

"Okay, we should bring everyone to the bar to discuss it. Do you think we tell Violet and her sister about this as well?" Chris asked.

"No, that would be inconsiderate to ruin these girls' welcome with this thief problem." Ben said.

"But what if they get robbed or hurt!?" Chris snapped back.

Before they could argue anymore Violet came running up to us.

"Did you guys forget to walk or something? I thought you wanted to co-"

Before she finished Violet eyed the letter and walked to it. Obviously reading it.

"Who's Phantom Skye?" Violet asked.

Chris looked at us like he was saying-_I'm telling her no matter what you say!_

"Chris!" Ben yelled but I put my arm in his way to stop him form tackling the blonde-headed boy.

"It's too late, she already read the letter and Chris looks pretty determined right now." I said while letting out a sigh.

The two talked for a little while and Violet crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's awful! Can I help in anyway?" Violet asked.

"Come to the bar with your sister to talk about it with the others." I said while folding up the letter and putting it in my pocket again.

Ben looked doubtful for a moment but apparently he softened up to the idea and agreed.

"Got it. Now c'mon, the stars are only out for a period of time!" Violet said while running down the path again.

As the three of us walked down the path she took something hit me.

"By the way Chris, why did your girlfriend want to go stargazing anyway?" I teased.

Chris's cheeks turned into a cherry red almost immediately.

"W-What are you t-talking about? Y-Y-You're kidding right!? Right!?" Chris spitted out quickly.

"He's lying." I said while walking faster.

Ben walked faster to, leaving a red Chris behind us.

"WAIT! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chris yelled while trying to catch up to us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did ya like it? Please say yes! I decided to introduce a couple of characters at once so we could get through the plot faster! If you have any complaints please put them in the form of well written criticism or advice. If you're too lazy or mean to do either, please tell someone who cares. Chocolates and flowers to whoever reviews! :D**


	6. The phantom thief strikes again! Part 2

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Hope so! :D I'm going to introduce some more characters too!**

**Now stop listening to me babble and read the story. Sorry for any errors.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon and I NEVER EVER will!!!! I'm getting sick of these disclaimers by the way. :P Whatever, enjoy! :D Chris's POV again.**

* * *

Last night was hectic. That was the one word that described it, hectic.

Ben sat next to Rose and for some reason she looked like she nearly had a heart attack.

David kept snickering when I offered to take the girls home.

Rose kept clinging onto her sister during the walk to their house.

And Violet tripped again.

Violet said that she was drawn to the stars when it was clear and she used to watch them for hours since she was little.

Her favorite constellation was Leo since she liked animals so much.

Violet's a little weird...but it's a good weird.

I wonder why she gets so down when I say one word about her family, David did it and it was the same result.

Maybe I shouldn't ask. Not yet.

"Chris! Are you listening?" I hear my dad asks.

I snap out of my thoughts and turn my head to see Dad standing next to me on the beach towel.

"Isn't the ocean big and beautiful? It matches us perfectly!" My dad says cheerfully.

Oh joy. "Yeah Dad..." I spit out, not trying to roll my eyes.

"So Chris, can I have a word with you, man to man." Dad says, not losing his happy demeanor.

"Sure." I say, wondering what Dad wanted to talk about.

"It's about those new girls, and I just wanted to let you know that-"Dad began.

"I thought mom already gave me the 'boy and girl' talk..." I say, remembering the horrors of THAT.

"No it's not that. I just wanted to let you know that I give you permission." Dad says trying to act mature.

"Permission to do..?" I ask, a little scared to find out what he means.

"To date, silly!" My dad says while laughing.

My eyes widen when he finishes. I feel my cheeks burning up.

"Eh!?" Was pretty much the only thing a could get out.

"Yeah! I used to be quite the ladies' man when I was younger, so if you need me for advice I'd be happy to help!" My dad says, pretty proudly I might add.

I'm practically close to choking with embarrassment.

"WHAT'S UP CHRIS? YOU'RE HARD TO TRACK DOWN!" I hear Violet's voice yell in the background.

My entire face goes into a blazing inferno and I feel a little light-headed due to the fact I can't even speak, let alone breathe right now.

Violet was wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Man it's hot! Pretty weird for spring but whatever! Chris are you okay? Maybe you should take off your jacket like I did earlier!" Violet says while walking to us.

Dad looks at me and smiles. Call it a son's intuition but I'm pretty sure he's saying-_Perfect timing! Make a move! Get her number! Doesn't she look adorable?_

"Well Lumina wants me home soon but Chris can spend time with you!" Dad says while leaving.

Before I could do anything Dad runs away and Violet gets closer.

"You don't want a heat stroke! Your already red and sweaty.." Violet says while pointing to my jacket zipper.

"N-N-N-N-A-" I spit out.

"Nnnna? C'mon! Don't be stubborn!" Violet says while getting closer to look me in the eye. Our faces two inches apart from touching.

"F-fine." I spit out, pulling myself together.

I unzip my jacket to reveal a plain white sleeveless shirt. My face cooling down a little.

"Thank you." Violet says while smiling.

I sit down on the beach towel and Violet sits next to me.

"So we go to the bar around 5:00 p.m. to talk about that thief?" Violet asks.

"That's the plan." I reply, lying down with my hands under my head.

"I wonder what he looks like? Will he look like some dude with a striped sweater and a ski mask? You know, like the ones you see in those old cartoons? Or will he look like a normal person?" Violet asks, lying down next to me.

"Good question. But a thief's a thief no matter what he looks like." I say.

A few minutes pass and I began to space out while looking at the sky.

"Hey Chris.." Violet began.

"Yeah?" I ask, still looking at the clouds.

"Who are they?" Violet asks.

I sat up from my comfortable position and noticed that Violet was already standing and facing two people.

"Oh crud, not these guys.." I mutter under my breath.

The two people coming up to the beach were looking back at us. The girl was snickering and muttering something in the boy's ear. The boy laughed with her.

Their names' were Hugh and Kate. They didn't hang out with me or my friends because they think they were too cool because they were a little older. And it was only by a year and a few months!

I especially hated Hugh, that guy needs to open his eyes and know that fitness isn't the world itself and the world itself doesn't revolve around him.

"Hey! Chris you never told me you had a girlfriend!" Hugh says while walking closer.

This was starting to get annoying...

"Hm? Girlfriend? Sorry but I'm just his friend. Nice to meet you though! I'm Violet!" Violet says like that comment didn't even affect her.

The girl stuck out her hand and smiled.

Kate looked at me and giggled.

"Gee..I wonder why?" Kate asks sarcastically.

I wanted to punch her right now but I knew I could never hit a girl...or whatever Kate was.

Hugh shook Violet's hand and looked shocked.

"Wow, you have a strong hand for a girl!" Hugh says, laughing.

"Thanks! I work on a farm with my sister so I guess that's why!" Violet says cheerfully, blushing a little.

I'm pretty sure I just felt my eye twitch.

"Why isn't Rose here anyway?" I ask, trying to ignore Kate smirking at me.

"Umm..she's taking a lesson from Ben's family about crops I think." Violet says, still looking at Hugh like how a little girl would look at candy.

I plaster on a fake smile and grab Violet's hand.

"Well, look at the time! Violet and I better go now! Bye!" I say while beginning to walk.

"Wait, what do you mean 'look at the time?' You don't have a watch!" Kate says smartly, pointing at my bare wrist.

I'm also ignoring that little comment as well.

Why were Hugh and Kate even here? He's usually somewhere else on some useless track and Kate's usually at my house worshipping my mom.

I've always found that creepy about Kate. Visiting my house almost everyday. Some people call that harassment.

When I was little I used to hide in my room until Kate left because she really did scare me when I was a kid.

She still does a little too.

Whatever, I'm not really willing to ask.

"Violet right? Maybe we could hang out some time!" Hugh yells as we leave.

"That would be great! See you guys later!" Violet yells back before we leave the beach.

"They seem pretty nice!" Violet says happily.

'Yeah just wait until you get to know them.." I say we walk by turtle pond.

**------------That night---------**

I open the door to the Blue Bar to see Violet, Rose, Ben, David, and Sally looking straight back at me.

She had a laptop and a letter on the counter.

"Guess who wrote?" She asks with worry in her voice.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.....BECAUSE I SAID SO.**

* * *

**What's going to happen? Why is Phantom Skye appearing all of a sudden? Why do I keep you guys waiting for an answer? Find out in chapter 7!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't then sorry! If anyone makes ONE negative comment about my characters' personalities, names, and how well I wrote them well I just wanted to let you know in advance that they're MINE and unless I absolutely know I didn't write them well then we'll talk. Sorry if I seem frustrated, I've had a really tough week and I'm grateful I found the time to write this. I hope you enjoyed it and review! And I also hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! So much turkey I ate...I better lie down.**


	7. The phantom thief strikes again! Part 3

**I'm going to introduce another character! That's almost all of them! YAHOO!!!!!:D The action can finally start because Phantom Skye is finally going to show up in this chapter! YES! I love writing this story...so enjoy!**

**I'm in a really good mood today so even annoying disclaimers can't bug me! Here goes!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon Natsume! Good day! :D This is Rose's POV ^^**

* * *

"Let me read it." Chris says with a worried expression.

I remembered the neat, cursive writing on the pure white paper. The ink was a smooth deep blue. This man seemed to love writing.

It said:

_My first visit home wasn't my last. Tonight I'm going to take a few samples of your fine drinks. _

_See you soon,_

_Phantom Skye._

What did he mean by home? This man really is a thief of mystery.

"Well, what did you find out Sally?" Chris asks while reading.

Sally turns her laptop around to where everyone could see.

It had a picture of a silver haired man, his eyes were closed and he was smiling a smile people would either consider calm or mischievous.

This Phantom Skye had a leopard-print jacket and a silver necklace dangling from a thin string.

"Hmm...now I know what my dad meant when he said "Oh joy...pretty boy's back." What's with his appearance?" Ben asked while sipping some grape soda.

"That doesn't matter right now, here's the information I got form this website." Sally says while scrolling down to an area with many words.

It said-"This phantom thief is wanted in many areas including the quiet village of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. He makes a living of stealing things from food to priceless objects. One of the many odd things about Phantom Skye is that he actually warns his victims ahead of time before the robbery. Phantom Skye is also known as a smooth talker with female victims,which is one of the reasons he doesn't get caught. The other reason is that he seems to know a magical spell known as "chick-beam" that paralyzes people for a certain amount of time. Other information has still been unavailable to us so if you know anything else about this criminal please contact us. Phantom Skye is wanted dead or alive and he's worth 100,000,000,000 g.

"Wow, I haven't seen so many zeroes in my life!" Violet says with widened eyes.

"Chick-beam?" David asked with confusion in his tone. Looking at Sally.

"Like I know why he named it that!" Sally says, obviously worried about tonight's crime.

I began to think. There has to be a way to get him. Brute force won't work, neither will just chasing him away, we need a strategy.

I thought and thought and something came.

My plan wasn't perfect, but I hope I get approval from everyone.

"Um...I have an idea." I get the courage to choke out, facing whatever they think of it.

Everyone turns to me.

"If one or two girls volunteer to come Gaurd the front and easily s-surrender to Phantom Skye, he'll think that's all we sent in. Even of he does expect more people we'll just place the remaining girl...and one boy guarding the drinks. I-If they surrender easily as well, Phantom S-Skye will think that's...all we sent. Then while he's stealing t-the remaining to boys will be hiding in the b-back room and they'll run out and...tackle him." I managed to get all that out. I actually got my plan out. I felt sort of..proud.

"That's awesome!" Ben says, giving me a smile and thumbs up.

"I like it!" My sister says following by a bunch of smiles from the people who heard me.

I knew my face was getting red and I give a sheepish grin.

"Okay! How about Rose and Sally guard the outside, then Chris and I will guard the drink racks, and when the little decoy trick is over David and Ben will tackle him into the ground!" Violet says with excitement. She was obviously looking forward to the action.

"If that's okay with you, sis." Violet says while looking at me, giving me a warm smile.

I nod my head and everyone agreed on my strategy.

"Okay, so we'll start around...how about 10-ish?" David asks while looking at the clock.

It was about 6:00 p.m. right now.

Before anyone else could say anything we saw the door fly open, revealing a younger- looking girl with black hair in braids, light purple eyes, and an angry expression. She was apparently looking at David.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PLANNING TO TAKE DOWN PHANTOM SKYE!!!????" The girl asked in an extremely loud voice.

"Ow..my poor eardrums..they'll never recover." Ben murmured while rubbing his ears.

David looked annoyed.

"Because it has nothing to do with you!" David said back angrily.

"Why not?!" The girl asks with the same angry tone.

"Because you're my LITTLE sister!"

"I'm not little! I'm thirteen! Stop being so overprotective you big idiot!"

"Pfft! I couldn't care less about you! But this is a real thief! So go play with your dolls or something!"

"SHUT UP!"

"GO HOME KIMMY!"

"You're not the boss of me I'm staying!"

"You're such a pest!"

They went on and on arguing for a while.

"They're at it again..." Sally says with a bored expression. "Don't they ever take a break form fighting?"

Sally then takes a glass of water and tosses its contents onto David.

"That's cold! What was that for!?" David asks furiously while the girl laughs.

"Grow up! Kimmy can be a part of this if she wants to. you are pretty overprotective sometimes!"  
Sally says while glaring at him.

I quickly grab my cloth from my dress pocket and hand it to David. I didn't like seeing people so mad.

"Thanks.." David says, calming down a little as he dries his face.

"Well it's settled! I'm helping you guys!" The girl says with a firm voice.

"Great! You can be a front decoy!" Violet says a little too cheerfully.

the girl looked confused so we told her everything from the start.

"Okay, got it. My name's Kimmy by the way. I'm David's sister. Nice to meet you." Kimmy says while looking at both of us.

"You too." Violet replies.

We all waited at the bar until the clock struck nine.

"Okay, time to get ready." Chris says while getting into his position with Violet next to him.

I followed the girls outside and we stood side by side, awaiting the silver thief.

About five minutes passed until we heard soft footsteps coming from behind the building.

We exchange nods and we soon see a man that looked almost identical to the picture on the website.

"Well hello, lovely young woman. What a nice night it is, but it's nothing compared to your beauty. Especially yours." Phantom Skye says while pointing at me.

My face got red but I still stood my ground. I'm not going to flee, not at a time like this.

He opened his eyes and what I saw shocked me.

He had sea greenish eyes, very similar to my own. And he was much paler in person, nearly the shade of my and my sister's own skin.

I was almost dazed at our resemblance. And for a moment, he also seemed shocked.

"Don't give us that crap!" Kimmy says in an irritated manner. Snapping me out of it.

"You better not touch ONE bottle!" Sally says, looking mad as well.

The man shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I really hate to do this....but..." Phantom Skye says while pointing a finger at us.

"CHICK...BEAM...." He begins.

Here goes...

Phantom Skye was still looking at me, nothing was happening....was he...hesitating?

The silver man looked away and continued.

"CHICK BEAM FIRE!!" Phantom Skye yells very quickly.

My body felt stiff and numb at the same time. I couldn't move anything but my eyes. The others were frozen as well and Phantom Skye walked past us, swiftly glanced at me, and went through the door.

We listened carefully and I prayed that everything will work out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Okay, first, let's get the whole eye color thing out of the way. I'm sorry that I didn't give an exact description of Rose's eye color. AND in my opinion Skye's eye color is a cross between green and blue. (Don't hurt me if I'm wrong!) Which I call sea green. Or sea blue. Whatever you guys prefer to call it.**

**And I'm beginning to see as a writer that Rose is beginning to break out of her shyness a little. **

**BTW- it's getting pretty obvious with the hints I dropped, eh?**

**BTW (again)- I don't know if people who catch criminals even GET money...I haven't really looked that up. (I've been reading to much One Piece. lol.)**

**Sorry for OCC-ish characters, errors of any kind, etc.**


	8. Strange night

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner! I've been sort of ignoring my stories for a while so I feel really bad! Sorry! I don't own Harvest moon and I never will. Ever, I mean it. Chris's POV**

* * *

It didn't take long for a silver man to come through the door. He had a confused look on his face, I wonder what happened...then again that really doesn't matter right now.

"Hey! Thief! Why are you stealing?" Violet asks beside me. Her purple eyes were sparkling in a childish way. Phantom Skye looked up and was speechless as he gazed at Violet.

"It's because he's a thief, Violet." I answer. It broke the silence and the man looked at me with a shocked expression. He frowns and points at me. He seemed to have regained his cool.

"Don't be rude, boy. How do you know this beautiful girl? Violet? Right?" Phantom Skye asks as he puts his hands in his pockets and walk towards me. I stood my ground and looked at Violet's now wide eyes.

"Yes, Violet. Like the flower. It's also a color, very similar to purp-" I begin to remark.

"I didn't ask for a definition, boy." The man says with an irritated tone. He looks at Violet and smiles as he strolls towards Violet slowly. Violet backs away a little, readying a fist with her right hand.

_"Violet, no."_ I mouth out. Violet looks confused so I cock my head towards the door with David and Ben behind it. Violet mouths out an "_Ohhhhhh,_ _okay!"_ Phantom Skye notices and looks back at me with suspicion.

I pretend to pick at my teeth and act clueless. "What?" I ask innocently. The silver man gave me an annoyed look an goes to walking towards Violet.

"Hey lovely, You wouldn't happen to have a sister? A twin sister to be more exact?" Phantom Skye asks smoothly.

"Yeah, you froze her with the others out there! Her name is-" Violet begins.

I gave her the 'be quiet' sign. Later, I'm going to have to have a talk with Violet about strangers and what not to tell them...

Violet followed and went mute. Phantom Skye takes a closer step, he was getting a little too close in my opinion.

"What? It's okay, you can trust me. I'm sure it's a lovely name. The silver thief sweet talks. Hoping it would make Violet talk.

Violet shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Why do you need to know? It's none of your beeswax." Violet comments as she looks away from Phantom Skye's face.

The man kneeled down to Violet's eye level. "Is it something cute like...Rose?" The man asks. Violet and I jump and I walk towards the two.

"H-How did you know?" Violet asks. Her face had a hint of a scared expression.

I saw Phantom Skye's face. He looked excited, happy, and joyful almost all at the same time. What was with this guy? So happy over a name?

"I-I'm sorry if I startled you. It's been nice talking to you, we'll talk again soon...look it up in the stars." Phantom Skye says as he gets up and walks towards the front door. Violet had an even more confused look on her.

"Wait a second! Weren't you going to rob this place?" I ask loudly. The silver man looked back at me and smiled. "I got to see the world's most precious jewels. That's enough treasure for tonight. Goodnight, Violet." Phantom Skye then dashed out of the bar and left us standing there.

"D-Do you have any idea what just happened?" I ask Violet. Violet looks at me and shrugs. "No idea. What a weirdo..." Violet says, the girl frowned for a bit then smiled. "Well on the bright side, the bar still has their drinks!" The dirty blond says while jogging towards the door to the other rooms.

She opened it and out came Ben and David toppling over each other. They were apparently leaning towards the door while waiting.

David landed on the hard floor first and Ben landed next to him the same way.

"Ow....what was that for?" David asks while getting up and pulling up Ben by the hand. "Where's Phantom Skye?" Ben asks while looking around.

"Gone. He left for some reason." Violet says while looking at her untied sneakers.

"Eh!?" David asks surprised.

* * *

One explanation later

* * *

The girls were unfrozen around the same time we began explaining. So we told them the story too. Rose looked especially surprised that Phantom Skye knew her name. Soon everyone went home including me, tonight was a long night and I was exhausted.

I already told my family I would be out with my friends a little longer than usual tonight. My mom was okay with it as soon as I convinced her it had nothing to do with drugs, alcohol, etc.

I finally reach my house and open the door to reveal my dad waiting for me in the entrance. It startled me for about a second, he had a big grin on his face.

"Sooo...how was the night out? Who did you go with? What's her name?" My dad asks excitingly.

I sigh at my dad's usual questions. "It was okay, I went with my friends, and...." I really didn't know how to answer the last question without making it sound like I actually had a date. "...I'm going to bed, goodnight." I say as I walk up the stairs, heading towards my room.

"Haha! Don't be shy!" I hear my dad comment as I walk away to bed.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

"Chr-"

"Chris! Wake up sleepyhead! I've got something for you!" I hear my dad's voice say. I slowly open my eyes, even though all I wanted to do was close them again.

"Oh, morning. What is it?" I ask while rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn. My dad placed a book on my lap and I look down on it and read the multi-colored cover.

_Pick up lines and tips for dating!!!_

I widen my eyes at the book. Not to complain, but I'm more of a mystery novel person myself. Anyway, I can't believe my dad actually got this! Even if I did have a girlfriend I wouldn't be so cheesy I'd resort to a stupid manual!! This is so stupid!

I put on a fake smile and teeth out-"I love it...." to my happy father.

"I'm glad you like it! Soon your competition won't stand a chance with you! You'll have a truckload of dates in no time!" Dad says enthusiastically. ....competition? Truckload?What does that mean?

"Now get dressed! We need to eat breakfast and go to the beach! Let's go!" Dad says while walking out the door.

After the door closes I sigh and reluctantly turn to the first page out of curiosity.

_Step 1: Find a girl_

Gee....thanks, book

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? It was really hard writing it because I kept changing how it went, so this is my best outcome of the chapter and it took me a long time to make it just right. I checked it and it took me several days so I hope you guys like my efforts! ^^ Please leave ideas, reviews, helpful criticism, anything like that if you want! :D I'm really sorry I took so long and I'm especially sorry for errors. I try to do my best in these. I'm very happy you took the time to read this! Bye!**

**Your caffeine obsessed author,**

**Wolfdog71 :D**


End file.
